Paper Planes
by Sleepy Asha 00
Summary: Konflik memanas ketika keluarga inti Uchiha mengetahui Sasuke memiliki teman imajiner yang tak lain adalah malaikat penjaganya. Malaikat yang sudah ditentukan semenjak di Alam Ruh untuk menemani hingga ajal menjemputnya di Alam Dunia. Sasuke dan Naruto-manusia dan malaikat penjaga. Saling terhubung hingga usia Sasuke mencapai batasnya. SasuFemNaru, SasuNaru.


**Paper Planes © Sleepy Asha**

SasuFem!Naru, SasuNaru.

Angst, Drama, Romance.

* * *

Saat usiaku empat tahun, aku pernah diceritakan sebuah kisah menarik oleh Kakek yang kutemui di pinggir danau saat itu. Kisahnya membuatku tenggelam pada mata sayunya yang penuh fantasi. Tangannya melayang-layang di udara seolah-olah ia bisa merealisasikannya dengan apik. Bibirnya yang keriput mengeluarkan suara yang berbeda-beda, berbagai karakter yang ia ceritakan di dalamnya begitu nyata di pendengaranku.

Sebuah kisah di mana malaikat yang mendampingi seorang bayi dari ketika pertama kali di Alam Ruh, hingga sampai ia menjemput ajalnya di Alam Dunia.

Aku tak banyak mengerti saat itu, tapi aku tahu bahwa kisah Kakek itu telah menyeretku ke dunia yang ia ceritakan.

•••

Bukannya melebih-lebihkan, memang dasarnya keturunan Uchiha memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Hal itu dibuktikan dari generasi pertama yang seorang _alchemist_ terkenal pada masanya. Lalu ada Madara Uchiha dari generasi ke 5 yang menerima penghargaan Nobel di Bidang Fisika. Dan sekarang, generasi ke-13 ada Itachi Uchiha yang menjadi anggota aktif Bidang Fisiologi di komunitas World Hearth Organization of Japan sejak usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Sesuatu yang menakjubkan di usianya yang terlampau muda.

Tapi Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto, adik dari Itachi Uchiha yang baru menginjak lima tahun itu tahu kalau ini tak selamanya baik bagi dirinya dan terutama untuk keluarganya. Maaf saja, ia memang baru berusia lima tahun. Pemikirannya terlalu polos dan seakan bodoh jika menilai keluarganya terlalu cepat. Tapi perasaan Sasuke tergelitik untuk mengungkapkan (kalau perlu berteriak) bahwa hidupnya ini tidak benar!

Sasuke merasakan kesepian yang mendalam. Begitu menyakitkan untuk ukuran sepertinya. Apalagi setelah ayah dan ibunya tahu bahwa kecerdasannya hanya terletak di _"Ia bisa bicara di usianya yang baru menginjak 1 tahun"_ , maka semakin gencarlah ayah dan ibunya mencari kesibukan lain. Ah, ini menyebalkan baginya. Sasuke merasa ia adalah aib di anggota keluarga kecilnya.

 **BRUKK!**

Bunyi itu mengagetkannya, Sasuke kecil menoleh cepat pada lemari di belakangnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian, benar kok, tadi ia seperti mendengar sesuatu jatuh di belakangnya. Tapi kalau dilihat lagi, miniatur beserta piala yang terpajang di lemari itu tidak ada yang berpindah posisinya. Ini semakin aneh.

 _"...Haku menghentikan acara bermainnya saat ada sesuatu berbunyi dengan keras secara tiba-tiba."_

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya sekilas, kenapa di saat seperti ini ia malah mengingat cerita Kakek di danau itu?

Sasuke memilih untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lemari di pojok ruangan. Sesuatu di balik sofa yang tak jauh letaknya dari lemari menarik perhatiannya. _Instinc_ -nya mengatakan ada seseorang di balik sana.

Sasuke melangkah tanpa menimbulkan suara, kaki gempalnya sesekali berjinjit agar "sesuatu" di balik sofa itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Oh, ayolah!

Saat ia sudah berada di samping sofa, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ini menengangkan tahu. Baru saja ia ingin menyembulkan kepalanya, sesuatu berkepala pirang lebih dulu muncul di depan wajahnya sambil berteriak:

"CILUK BAAA!"

Sasuke terjengkal kaget. Dan pemilik kepala pirang itu menghilang entah ke mana.

•••

Di luar sana hujan deras, Sasuke tahu itu. Suasananya dingin, Sasuke tahu juga. Namun beda dengan sosok pirang di depan Sasuke yang tidak sama sekali merasakan udara dingin dari hujan yang masuk ke rumahnya.

 _Dasar gila_ , batin Sasuke mengejek.

Lalu masuk seorang _maid_ di rumahnya, membawakan dua gelas cokelat hangat beserta biskuit jahe dan meletakkannya pada meja bulat yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga. Seketika setelah melihat biskuit jahe itu, wajah Sasuke tampak murung, mengingat sebentar lagi akan natal dan keluarganya yang sibuk dengan urusan pribadi.

"Tuan Muda tumben sekali meminta dua gelas cokelat panas," seru _maid_ itu dengan senyuman kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke terheran, kepalanya dengan reflek miring ke sebelah. Khas anak kecil sekali. "Bukankah aku ada tamu?"

Si _maid_ itu yang kini berbalik heran. "Eh? Tamu siapa maksud Tuan Muda?"

Mendengar respon _maid_ itu makin membuat Sasuke ingin mengatakan "Hah?" dengan kencang. Kemudian, ia melirik sosok pirang di depannya yang hanya memasang wajah kebingungan menatap dirinya beserta si _maid_ bolak-balik.

"Ah ya, maksudku aku memang haus saat ini," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya _._

 _Ini benar-benar aneh sekali!_

 _Maid_ itu tersenyum kikuk, benar sekali, Tuan Muda mereka sangat pandai berbicara. Apalagi ucapannya sangat mutlak bagi bawahan seperti mereka. Memang bisa apa dia, pikir _maid_ itu pesimis.

Setelah _maid_ itu mengundurkan diri, dengan lekas Sasuke menatap tajam sosok pirang di depannya. Sasuke pikir sosok pirang ini seusia dengannya, tubuhnya juga sama kecilnya dengan dirinya. Tapi keberadaannya? Jangan paksa Sasuke untuk menyamakannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" ujar Sasuke sambil berteriak. Ini tidak berlebihan jika kalian berpikir seperti itu. Ini sungguh aneh dan wajar kalau ia bersikap seperti sekarang. Oh, sudah berapa kali Sasuke mengulang kata "Aneh"?

Sosok itu kaget, wajahnya akan membuat Sasuke tertawa jika tidak di situasi seperti sekarang. Kemudian cengiran itu muncul bersamaan dengan kekehan gugup yang ke luar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Aku Naruto!"

Sasuke reflek menepuk dahinya. "Selain itu?"

"Selain itu? Selain itu apa maksudnya?" sosok itu memiringkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya lebih gempal dari Sasuke, mengingatkannya pada Garfield. Ah sial, kenapa bahas kucing jahe itu?

"Kau ini apa?

Dari mana asalmu?

Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di balik sofa?

Kenapa sebelumnya aku mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh?

Dan kenapa kau membuatku ingin mencubitmu?"

 _Exactly_! Pertanyaan terakhir itu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar masih berlebel polos.

"Apakah kau baru saja memberikanku pertanyaan?" cicit Naruto takut-takut melihat wajah sangar Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke merespon Naruto balik dengan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Oh baiklah-aku ini malaikat?" ucap Naruto tak begitu yakin.

Tapi berhasil membuat Sasuke melongo tak percaya karena mendengarnya.

Naruto jadi semakin bimbang untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Apalagi melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sekarang memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Lanjutkan," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Di Alam Ruh, ada yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku diberi tugas untuk mendampingi seorang manusia dari sejak kelahirannya hingga ia menjumpai kematiannya. Sesuatu sepertiku ini disebut _Qarin_ yang artinya pasangan atau teman. Tapi lebih baik kau menganggapku malaikat saja, itu lebih dikenal." Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan cengiran. Percakapan ini menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa ini bukan obrolan anak berusia lima tahun biasa.

"Kau berbicara seperti orang dewasa," Sasuke berujar datar. Tak ada maksud menyinggung, tapi yang didapatinya malah wajah Naruto yang tersenyum miris.

"Benarkah begitu?"

Satu hal lagi yang diketahui Sasuke. Kejadian hari ini, sama persis seperti cerita Kakek yang ditemuinya.

Bisakah Sasuke mengharap kisah menarik yang diceritakan Kakek itu menjadi nyata di kehidupannya yang membosankan?

•••

Anko yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik dinding ruang keluarga akhirnya memilih untuk berlalu. Perasaannya memang mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Tuan Mudanya. Dan benar saja, itu terbukti kalau anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu kini sedang berbicara sendiri.

Anko sedikit paham kalau anak kesepian seperti Sasuke pasti akan membuat teman imajiner sendiri. Tapi yang dipikirkan Anko berbeda, bagaimana kalau yang diajak berbicara oleh Sasuke itu bukan teman khayalan melainkan sosok jin?

Astaga. Anko sampai merinding sendiri membayangkannya. Kalau benar seperti itu dan akan menimbulkan efek yang fatal bagi Tuan Mudanya, siapa yang akan disalahkan? Anko menggeram dalam hatinya. Ia sudah berpikiran terlalu jauh. Ada baiknya ia menghubungi majikannya saja agar lebih baik urusan ke depannya.

Baru saja Anko memasuki dapur, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Itachi. Si sulung yang sudah memiliki segudang prestasi. Ah, hiperbola kah ini?

"Itachi-sama, kapan Anda tiba?" tanya Anko, ia berjalan menaruh nampan di atas meja. Lalu berdiri di depan anak dengan tanda lahir semacam keriput di wajahnya itu.

"Baru saja, tolong buatkan aku sup," pinta Itachi pada _maid_ termuda di rumahnya ini. "Di mana Sasuke?" lanjutnya.

Anko meringis pelan, mungkin ada baiknya ia mengatakan apa yang dialami Sasuke tadi pada Itachi. Uchiha dengan segala kepintarannya 'kan? Ah, sudahlah!

"Tuan Muda ada di ruang keluarga. Tapi, Itachi-sama, Tuan Muda sepertinya memiliki teman...-" bukannya tak sanggup melanjutkan, hanya saja ia baru di sini. Salah bicara sedikit bisa-bisa pekerjaannya yang dipertaruhkan. _Hiiiih!_

Itachi merespon lebih dulu dengan menaikkan alisnya, "Teman?"

Anko menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Iya! Teman khayalan!"

•••

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih tertawa lebar. Padahal Sasuke sudah berhenti tertawa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi si malaikat pirang ini masih saja kuat untuk tertawa.

 _Memang gila_ , batin Sasuke kembali mengejek.

"Diamlah! Itu sudah tidak lucu lagi," sungut Sasuke yang membuat Naruto beberapa detik setelahnya berhenti tertawa.

"T-tapi serius Sasuke, hahahaha! Kau bodoh atau apa?" Naruto kembali tertawa.

Mendengar kata "bodoh", langsung saja wajah Sasuke berubah masam.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau-eh?" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke memerah menahan kesal. Aduh, Naruto reflek memasang wajah ingin menangisnya. Ia merasa bersalah seketika.

"S-Sasukeee maaf!"

"Hn!"

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

"Seharunya kau tidak mengataiku bodoh tadi!" Sasuke marah. Wajahnya kini basah oleh air mata. Maaf saja, Sasuke terlalu sensitif jika dikatai begitu.

"Huweee~ Sasukeeee!" Naruto ikutan menangis dan berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Namun tindakannya itu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun, yang ada ia malah terjatuh ke pijakan. Sasuke tidak bisa ia sentuh, dan Naruto semakin sedih mengetahui hal itu.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke yang khawatir langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Tapi orang yang dikhawatirkannya itu malah bersikap biasa dengan cengiran khasnya yang terlihat bodoh di mata Sasuke. "Aku bisa melihatmu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menggeleng lemah. Jangan tanya dia, dia sendiri pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Huh! Lain kali jangan lagi mengataiku seperti itu, aku tidak suka!"

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan, "Kenapa?"

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Keluargaku selalu menatapku seolah-olah aku ini bodoh! Karena itu aku tidak mau teman pertamaku mengataiku bodoh!" kemudian Sasuke kembali menangis, awalnya hanya isakan kecil, kemudian menjadi sesenggukan keras.

Naruto ikut sedih melihat Sasuke sekarang, dan pada akhirnya ia ikut menangis bersama Sasuke.

Itachi, anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat sana untuk mendengarkan semua ucapan Sasuke, akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya Itachi tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, ini terlalu menyentuh baginya.

Beda dengan Sasuke, Itachi lebih memilih tinggal bersama Kakek dan Neneknya. Hal itu otomatis membuat jarak hubungan persaudaraan antara dirinya dan Sasuke semakin melebar.

Itachi masih ingat awal-awal Sasuke bisa berbicara. Adiknya itu selalu saja berseru kalau ia bangga memiliki Kakak seperti Itachi, tapi sepertinya makin ke sini Sasuke sudah menyadari kalau hal itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka baginya. Cerdas memang si Sasuke itu, hanya orang tua dan kerabatnya saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya.

Dan Itachi tidak terkejut jika Sasuke akan memiliki teman khayalannya sendiri. Ia sudah menduga hal itu, mengingat Sasuke yang sifatnya anti sosial. Oleh karena itu, Itachi lebih memilih diam dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya sendiri. Liburan yang ia idam-idamkan akan seru jika dilakukan bersama Sasuke mulai memudar. Ia mulai pesimis dengan hubungan persaudaraannya dengan Sasuke.

Yah, Itachi dengan sifat dewasanya yang terlalu cepat.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _To be continued..._

Published : Dec 19, 2017

Republished : Nov 5, 2018

Note : FYI, di akun Wattpad-ku ini sudah 2 chapter. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya❤

Regards,

Sleepy Asha.


End file.
